craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristin Kreuk
)|occupation = Actress, Film Producer|nationality = Canadian|tv = The Undead}}Kristin Kreuk (born December 30, 1982) is a Canadian actress, known for her roles as Lana Lang in the Superman-inspired television series Smallville and as Laurel Yeung in the Canadian teen drama Edgemont. She has also starred in movies such as Snow White: The Fairest of Them All (2001), Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li (2009), and''Irvine Welsh's Ecstasy'' (2011). Since 2012, Kreuk has played the role of Catherine Chandler in The CW series Beauty & the Beast. Early life Kreuk was born in Vancouver, British Columbia to Peter Kreuk and Deanna Che, two landscape architects. Her father is of Dutch descent; her mother is of Chinese descent, but was born in Indonesia; and her maternal grandmother was a Chinese Jamaican. She has a younger sister, Justine Kreuk. Kreuk trained in karate (she has a purple belt) and gymnastics at the national level until high school but quit in grade 11 due to scoliosis. Kreuk was planning to study forensic science or psychology at Simon Fraser University, but was completely taken aback when a casting director for the CBC television series Edgemont ''contacted her at her secondary school. Career Television After filming the first season of ''Edgemont (a teenage soap opera set at a Vancouver-area high school) and getting herself an agent, Kreuk landed the lead role of Snow White in a TV movie titled Snow White: The Fairest of Them All. The film, shot in Vancouver, also starred Miranda Richardson as the Evil Queen Elspeth, Snow White's evil stepmother, and was directed by Caroline Thompson. It aired on ABC, and later released on DVD, in 2002. In mid-2004, Kreuk took the role of Tenar for the Sci Fi Channel two-part miniseries Legend of Earthsea. The miniseries was filmed in Vancouver, directed by Rob Lieberman and broadcast on December 13, 2004. After Snow White, Kreuk's agent sent an audition tape to screenwriters Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, who at the time were putting together the cast of a show they had created for the WB Network entitled Smallville. The series, which was slated to be shot in Vancouver, revolves around the life of teenager Clark Kent before he becomes Superman. Gough and Millar called Kreuk to WB's studios in Burbank, California to audition for the role of Clark Kent's first love, Lana Lang. She was the first cast for the show. For a while, Kreuk was starring on both Smallville and Edgemont, although her role on Edgemont slightly diminished over time. Edgemont ended its run in 2005. After seven seasons, Kreuk left Smallville in the beginning of 2008, when her character leaves town. She returned as a guest star in the show's season eight for five episodes to conclude her storyline. In the first three seasons of the show she was paid $40.000 per episode, while from season four she earned $270.000 per episode. In 2009, Kristin Kreuk signed on for a multi-episode arc in season three of Chuck. She played Hannah, a computer troubleshooter who joins the Buy More Nerd Herd after being laid off from her previous job. In 2010, she portrayed Ben Hur's sister Tirzah in the TV movie Ben Hur, which aired in Canada and later on ABC in the United States. Kreuk was involved with two pilots that did not get picked up: an NBC 2010 sitcom entitled Hitched (which was co-created by Josh Schwartz, who was also the creator of Chuck) and a 2011 CBS drama series called 17th Precinct, which was developed by Ronald D. Moore. In February 2012, Kreuk was announced as the lead female character in The CW's reboot of Beauty & the Beast, which was picked up on May 11, 2012, and started airing in Fall 2012. Films Kreuk appeared in the 2004 comedy film EuroTrip, playing the unfaithful girlfriend of the protagonist. In early 2005, Kreuk signed on to the 2007 Canadian independent film Partition, playing Naseem, a vulnerable 17-year-old whose world is shattered by the trauma of the Partition of India in 1947; the character also falls in love with an ex-British Indian Armyofficer. In the summer of 2006, Kreuk starred in the short film, Dream Princess by comic book writer/artist Kaare Andrews. The film is a modern sci-punk retelling of the tale of Sleeping Beauty, with a twist. Kreuk starred in the 2009 film Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li, in which she played the title character, Chun Li. Kreuk was considered for 2008 film Get Smart, but reportedly lost the role to Anne Hathaway. She also tested for 2011 film Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol, with the role going to Paula Patton. In early 2010, Kreuk signed onto the Japanese horror film Vampire. In 2010, Kreuk also starred in the music video "I Heard" by musician Hill Zaini. Kreuk stars as Heather in the 2011 film, Irvine Welsh's Ecstasy, based on Irvine Welsh's novel. She also stars as Tilda in the 2012 sci-fi comedy film Space Milkshake. Film production Kreuk, with Rosena Bhura, whom Kreuk met on the set of Partition, started a production company called Parvati Creative Inc, which focuses on “human-centric films as seen through a female lens”. Parvati's first production was a short film starring Kreuk's boyfriend Mark Hildreth and directed by Rick Rosenthal called Blink, of which Kreuk is listed as an executive producer. The second project was a comedy web series entitled "Queenie" which featured Kreuk's friend Olivia Cheng. Advertising work Neutrogena made her the spokesmodel for their new worldwide advertising campaign. In this role, Kreuk followed in the footsteps of fellow teen stars such as Jennifer Love Hewitt with Mandy Moore. In 2005, she renewed her contract with Neutrogena for another two years, making her the company's longest-serving model spokesperson. Personal life Kreuk currently resides in Toronto for the shooting of Beauty & the Beast. When not acting she resides in her hometown Vancouver with her French bulldogDublin. As of late 2011, she owns a home in Los Angeles with her boyfriend, actor Mark Hildreth. Kreuk stated on Live! with Kelly and Michael in October 2012 that she is a pescetarian and eats salmon.